ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Extreme Anniversary 2010
Card Champion vs. Champion, Title for Title EMW World Heavyweight Champion "The Day Walker" Blade vs. EMW Internet Champion Terrell Owens 4 Way Dance for the EMW World Women's Championship Megan Fox © vs. Britney Spears vs. "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash vs. Gina Carano Michael Jordan vs. Tiger Woods Triple Threat Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Olivia Munn © vs. Lady Gaga vs. Kelly Bundy EMW World Tag Team Championship The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © vs. The Avengers (Captain America & Iron Man) EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship DuffLo (Linsday Lohan & Hilary Duff) © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) All In Challenge Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match; Two will get title shots at SummerJam 2K10, one will get FIRED! Luis Lopez, Eddie Murphy & Tommy Vercetti vs. Niko Bellic, Kimbo Slice & Derek Jeter All In Challenge Six Woman Elimination Tag Team Match; Two will get title shots at SummerJam 2K10, one will get FIRED! Torrie Wilson, Blaze Fielding & Carmen Electra vs. Lara Croft, Emma Frost & Morgan Webb Championship Scramble Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship Adam Sessler © vs. Spider-Man vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather vs. John Dorian vs. Eminem 10 Man ThrowDown Royale for the NIWA Venue Championship Bruce Lee vs. “Mr. Wrestlemania” JTH vs. “Angry Video Game Nerd” James Rolfe vs. “Nostalgia Critic” Doug Walker vs. Booker T vs. Little Mac (SnJ) vs. Link (NIWA) vs. “Iceman” Chuck Liddell (NIWA) vs. Indiana Jones (SnJ) vs. Jolly Green Giant (SnJ) Abigale Whistler vs. Jessica Alba Results *1. The other participants were "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker, SNJ's Indiana Jones, Booker T, "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH, SNJ's Jolly Green Giant, Link, SNJ's Little Mac, "Iceman" Chuck Liddell, and Bruce Lee. *2. After the match, Alba got into Whistler’s face and said, “Bitch...IT’S MY TIME NOW...MY TIME!” before she leaves the ring and head to the back. *3. Kimbo Slice got an EMW World Heavyweight Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, Luis Lopez got an EMW Internet Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, and Derek Jeter got the pink slip. *4. After the match, The Vampire Slayers celebrated the win and then head to the back and then Duff helps Lohan to her feet and then Lohan shoves Duff to the ground. Lohan gets in Duff’s face about it’s Duff’s fault they lost the belts. Lohan then slaps Duff and turns to leave but then Duff grabs Lohan and hits The World Premiere to the thunderous roar of the crowd. Duff then looks down at Lohan with an angered look on her face as the crowd was cheering for Duff before Duff leaves the ring and heads to the back. *5. As Woods was making his entrance, Jordan runs in and attacks Woods from behind. Both men brawled for a bit and then it spilled to the ring as EMW referee Rudy Charles calls for the bell to start the match. *6. Blaze Fielding got an EMW World Women's Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, Lara Croft got an EMW Starlets Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, and Morgan Webb got the pink slip. *10. Carano and Flash were eliminated by being both counted out as both women brawled outside the ring and then it spilled to the back. *11. After the match, Owens was handed the Internet title but Blade took the EMW World title belt. Blade takes one good look at it and then confronts Owens. They have a staredown until Blade hands him the EMW World Heavyweight title belt and shakes his hand. Blade then puts the EMW World Heavyweight title around Owens’s waist and then raises his hand in victory before leaving the ring. Owens then celebrated the ring as fireworks go off above the ring and to the entrance stage as the show ends. 10 Man Throwdown Royale Results Miscellaneous *Being interviewed by Erin Andrews, EMW World Women's Champion Megan Fox taunt the crowd and told that she's another great champion like other champions entering Caesar's Place and defending a title with great determination and class. Fox was about to continue until she got interrupted by EMW Starlets Champion Olivia Munn. Munn heard of what Fox said and have something to say to Megan and that something is Megan is full of shit. Olivia continues by saying "You know, I think I speak for not only myself but everyone in the EMW locker room and the entire EMW Nation that we are all sick and tired of you flapping your gums about how beautiful you are…what movies you are in no matter how horrible they are and the bald-faced lie that you are the PERFECT EMW World Women’s Champion. The truth is that sooner or later…Someone will shut you up…And if I have the chance to…I would love to do the honors and bash you worse than the critics did with Jonah Hex. Then you will know that you're not perfect, you are all talk and no action!" Munn and Fox then have a staredown before Munn leaves and Fox looks on. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010